Light emitting diode (LED) lamps provide a source of illumination for a variety of lighting applications including decorative lighting, automotive lighting, architectural lighting and other such applications. In particular, light emitting diodes are more commonly used in decorative Christmas light strings to reduce energy usage and provide pleasing color illumination. For those applications requiring that LED leads be coupled to an insulated conductor, such as in the context of decorative light strings such as those utilized for Christmas decoration, connecting the leads of conventional LED lead frames to wiring poses significant challenges. In some cases, in the prior art, leads are soldered directly to conductors to form a connection. In other circumstances, intermediate conductive structures such as wire terminals or mechanical connectors may be used to form an electrical connection. It can be difficult to make such connections. In particular, it can be difficult to make reliable connections that are consistently electrically and mechanically sound between the LED lead frame and the wiring. Poor connections can lead to lack of illumination, light failure, and can drive up the costs of manufacture and can potentially decrease the safety of the resulting lighting product.